Establish a registry of Limb Girdle Muscular Dystrophy patients in the United States through a multicenter LGMD study group and to determine genotype.phenotype correlations for specific gene defects and to determine the natural history of LGMD in relation to specific gene defects and to establish a pool of well-characterized patients for potential enrollment in treatment trials for LGMD.